The present application relates to terminal technique in the field of information processing, and particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Currently, electronic devices, especially intelligent terminals, such as smart phones, smart watches, are used by a growing number of users. When using an electronic device, with smart phone as example, the display screen of the smart phone will turn off as the user approaches (including contacts) the smart phone, for example, during a call, the display screen automatically turns off when the user's mobile phone contacts an ear and/or face. However, this approach may sometimes cause inconvenience to the user, which affects user experience.